Legacyverse: Ninjitsu in New York
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After a group of teenagers are captured by the Foot Clan, the TMNT rescue them and bring them to their spare lair, there they start a friendship up with them all the while trying to protect the city from what is left of the Foot, but is there something more sinister hiding in the shadows? Spinoff to Transformers Legacy of the Lost, Cowabunga dude!
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in the Big Apple when a group of teenagers were rounded up at an abandoned building site, by what could only be called ninjas. Two of the girls were huddled together while another two were defending them

"What do you want with us?" one of them asked

"You will learn soon enough" one of the ninjas said

"I have a bad feeling about this" the other girl said

"Well we'll have to deal with this" the first girl said

"So what should we do?" one of the guys said

"I don't know" the second girl said

"Well this is a fine mess to get into" a second guy said

* * *

 **SIX HOURS EARLIERS  
** Hinata Hyuga had just arrived in New York City to look for an old friend of her fathers. Hamato Yoshi, rumours were that he had lived in New York since he's family home in Japan was wiped out by Oroki Saki, but now she had recently fresh information. But she had to travel with a young baseballer named Tomohito Sugino

"Hey Hina, you okay?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, just a bit bummed that the search isn't going any easier especially since you have a game soon don't you?" Hinata asked

"Sure do, but hey you keep looking for your dad's friend. I know how important it is to you" Sugino said

"Thanks Tom, I know we've been friends for awhile now" Hinata said

"Since that even ten years ago. Hard to imagine that even though that day happened we've managed to continued on like it was nothing" Sugino said

"It was a tough time, but now things have finally settled down" Hinata said smiling before she frowned "We're being followed.

"Do you know by who?" Sugino asked

"No I don't" Hinata said "Down there" she said running into an alley, only to discover it was a dead end "Crap"

"I thought this only happened in the movies" Sugino said

"This is why you shouldn't watch to" Hinata started before she felt something pierce her neck. "Many movies" she said fainting

"HINATA!" Sugino said as he felt the same thing blacking out. The last thing he saw were a pair of black martial art styled boots.

* * *

"WHOA!" Sugino gasped looking around "What the heck hit us?" he asked

"If I'm guessing a concentrated poison created from sleeping drugs" Hinata said rubbing her neck. "More importantly did you see who they were?" Hinata asked

"No, but maybe we should ask them" Sugino said

"Shit, looks like they were given the same as us, only later" Hinata said "Shit" she said examining a girl with long black hair, she wore a formal looking jacket and skirt

"What is it?" Sugino asked

"This girl is the heiress to the Phoenix Conglomerate Ikagura Houou" Hinata said

"Those two, I think I know them, yeah Ruby and Dia Kurosawa, but what are they doing here?" Sugino asked as everyone woke up

"Issei Ryodo, a little far from the temple aren't you?" Hinata asked one of the other guys

"Hinata Hyuga" Issei said adjusting his glasses

"That was a good nap" a thirds guy said "Sup, I'm Sun"

"Pleasure" Sugino said

"So who's this guy?" Sun asked

"I'm Takumi Aldini" he said getting up.

"So now that we're all awake, I want to know where we are" Ikagura said

"Join the club" Sugino said before the barely audible footsteps were heard "We've got company"

"Ruby just stay with me okay?" Dia, a second girl with long dark hair, only she had sparkling green eyes

"Yeah" Ruby, the youngest said

"What do you want with us?" Hinata asked

"You will learn soon enough" one of the ninjas said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ikagura said

"Well we'll have to deal with this" Hinata said

"So what should we do?" Issei said

"I don't know" Ikagura said

"Well this is a fine mess to get into" Sun said as Hinata spotted something

"And it's gotten worse" Hinata said

"Meaning?" Sun asked

"They're the Foot Clan" Hinata said bitterly

* * *

"Oh goodie" a voice said, looking up everyone saw a guy dressed in an old Mighty Ducks Hockey Jersey with the sleeves ripped off, black jeans, fingerless gloves, work boots and a white hockey mask. On his back was a golf bag filled with various pieces of sporting equipment. He cracked his neck and pulled out an ice hockey stick and golf stick twirling them around "I get to stomp on some Feet" he growled

"You" the ninjas said as the hockey player jumped in and using his hockey stick tripped two of the ninjas before whacking a third on the chin with the golf-club before grabbing him and smacking him into the first two, he put the club back and gripped the hockey stick with both hands.

"Time to play" he said as he jabbed one of them in the stomach before he whipped the stick around his neck and then used the blade of the stick to hit them back.

* * *

"Who is that?" Issei asked

"Hey over here!" a voice said as a girl in a black and pink tracksuit "Hurry up!"

"Who are you?" Hinata asked

"A friend, come on" the new girl said "Marcus hold them off!"

"You got it" the Hockey fan said as he pulled out a hockey puck and used it as a knuckle duster to punch a ninja out. Marcus then jumped behind around one and wrapped his hockey stick around his neck and twisted it. Marcus then put his hockey stick back and pulled out a metal bat and smacked a ninja with it. Out of the shadows crept a ninja and he was about to strike Marcus when a chain wrapped around his ankle and yanked him back into the shadows when a heavy thwack was heard. "About time bro"

"Sorry for the wait" a voice said as four pairs of eyes shone in the darkness.

"Shall we?" another voice asked

"Let's" Marcus said as he pulled his hockey

"In here" the girl in the tracksuit said as she opened a door to a van and held it open

"Who are you?" Sun asked making Hinata glare

"I'm Mimi Takenouchi, and right now I'm the only one you can trust, so get in" Mimi snapped

"Yes ma'am" the guys said

"Easy Ruby" Dia said

"Okay" Ruby said as she got in

"Hinata come on" Sugino said

"Fine" Hinata snapped as she got n before Mimi closed the doors. She looked up to see Marcus and the shadows taken out the foot clan ninjas.

"Be safe you guys" Mimi said as she drove off.

* * *

Up top Marcus flipped a ninja onto his back before a chain pulled him into the shadows a stick whacked him

"That was intense" a shadow said as he put away his weapons.

"Pizza?" another shadow said

"So where did Mimi take the hostage?" the first shadow said

"To the backup lair, just as planned" Marcus said removing his hockey mask and placing it in his bag.

"Good, at least they'll be safe" the first shadow said "See you back there"

"You got it" Marcus said pulling out a field hockey stick and using it to go down a guide wire as if it was a zipline. Which led to a bike. Securing his gear Marcus took off to where Mimi said she was taking the hostages. He looked back to see if he was being followed.

* * *

"We're here" Mimi said as she entered a darkened shed. Once they all got out Mimi led them over to an elevator and pressed down

"Where are we going?" Dia asked

"An underground base me and some friends set up some time ago"

"In the sewers?" Sun asked

"No, luckily we found an abandoned train relay station and used that as the base" Mimi said

"At least its clean" Issei said adjusting his glasses as the group entered the elevator. Once in the lair they were all amazed.

"Is this where you live?" Takumi asked

"No I live in the apartment above the area." Mimi said

"So how did you find this place?" Hinata asked as they stood in the main area, which was a large open area with

"I have a friend who's into tunnels, now the kitchen is to the right, dojo pass those doors for those how practices martial arts, the bedrooms are on the left and that big red door leads to a secondary area which is mostly unused" Mimi said pointing the areas out

"Okay thanks for the tour" Hinata said

"You're welcome, now shall I cook you something?" Mimi asked

"I'll help." Takumi said

"Thank you" Mimi said

"Still don't trust her?" Sugino asked

"Yeah a bit" Hinata said "I'll give her the benefit of the doubt since she did kind of save our collective backsides"  
"And who were the ones who kidnapped us?" Ikagura asked

"I have an idea but it is not a good one" Hinata said as the scent of cooking drifted into the main area.

* * *

That night when everyone was asleep, young Ruby got up and shuffled around

"Ruby you okay?" Dia asked

"I'm thirsty" Ruby said

"Okay" Dia said settling back down to sleep. Ruby walked out of the dorms and stumbled around to where she thought the kitchen was, only to open a door, as she continued on she bumped into someone

"Sorry" she said

"No problem little dudette" a voice said "Where you off to?"

"I'm thirsty" she said before waking up more and seeing a green monster and promptly scream

"WHOA!" the voice said

"RUBY!" Dia shouted as Ruby bolted behind her sister "Ruby what is it?"

"Kappa, I saw a Kappa" Ruby said

"What's a Kappa?" Sun asked

"A turtle like monster" Hinata said

"So that's what was hiding behind that door?" Sugino asked

"Seems like it" Hinata said before Marcus bolted in

"What's going on?" he asked

"We know about the Kappa"

"Kappa, wait you mean" Marcus said before sighing and turned to the door "Come on out guys"

"What?" Hinata asked as four figures walked

"How are you doing?" the first voice asked

* * *

"What are those?" Dia asked

"Hey!" one of the shouted

"Easy Raph" Marcus said "I suppose some explanations are in order"

"No kidding" the first Kappa said

"so I think it's time for that talk." Marcus said

"So what are they?" Ruby shyly asked

"What is going on here, it is late" a deep voice said

"Oh shit" Marcus said as a giant rat walked in wearying ninja master robes. "Oh Marcus, hello. So who are they?"  
We're doomed" Marcus said

"That insignia" Hinata said

"You mean this, yes it is the crest of my clan, the proud Hamato Clan" the rat said "I know you, you're Hinata Hyuga aren't you?"

"How do you know me?" Hinata asked dropping into stance

"I knew your father Hisashi and your mother Hitomi" the rat said "You have grown into a beautiful young woman"

"But that means" Hinata gasped

"Yes, I was once the man, now the rat known as Hamato Yoshi, leader of the Hamato Clan" the rat said "But for now you can call me Splinter"

"And the Kappa?" Sugino asked

"My sons; Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo" Splinter said as the four 'Kappas' bowed in respect "Now I believe it's is time for an explanation"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the next instalment of the Legacyverse and New York city, so why the Ninja Turtles? Blame Injustice 2 again, half of the spin offs were creating after playing that game. Only this time it was the TMNT, taht's right the teenage mutant ninja turtles are DLC for Injustice. Anyway time to meet the cast: Hinata Hyuga from Naruto, Tomohito Sugino from Assassination Classroom, Ikagura from Senran Kagura, Takumi Aldini from Food Wars, Dia and Ruby Kurosawa from Love Live Sunshine (its surprisingly good) Issei Ryudo from Fate Stay Night, Sun Wukong from RWBY and from Digimon we have Mimi Takenouchi and Marcus Damon taking the roles of Casey Jones and April O'Neil. This will of course feature other characters from the Legacyverse as well.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So a giant Rat and four turtles live in an abandoned Train relay station and have one for guests, are we missing anything?" Sun asked

"A lot" Splinter said as he brought out some tea.

"One of my major questions is, what happened to you for you to be like this?" Hinata asked

"A lot has happened since your father and I last saw each other" Splinter said

"Which was what?" Hinata asked

"An attack, on an old foe" Splinter said

* * *

You see, there were two different warring clans since the time of warring states, the Hamato and the Foot Clan. Over the centuries the Hamato and the Foot clan clashed. At some points all of Japan was nearly caught in the crossfire and our forces were of course dwelling, so a pact was made between the Hamato Clan and the Hyuga clan. Once the alliance was made the two clans attacked the Foot Clan and they were nearly wiped out. The few remaining survivors fled into the mountains. After years of peace, I decided to start a branch of the Hamato Clan in Manhattan, but disaster happened, Oroki Saki tracked me down to my dwelling and attacked me with the remnants of the Foot Clan; I was barely alive when Hiashi pulled me from the burning wreckage of my burning home, Afterwards I quickly fled to New York hoping to start a new life. But as I soon discovered Oroki Saki had arrived and had set up a foothold. I knew that I had no choice but to live in hiding. I was happy but lonely so I went to buy some pet turtles. That was when Oroki Saki found me when he was attacking a delivery van. Inside the van was a biohazardous material: A Mutagenic Formula dubbed "mutagen!" a container of it got loose and exploded over me, When it did I hid in the sewers with my four pet turtles, who also got covered in the substance. I felt tired so I fell asleep. Upon awakening from my slumber I and the baby turtles had mutated into these forms. After that I started to raise them as my sons but I had no way to tell them apart, so I decided to give them names. Each one was named after one of the famous of the Italian Renaissance; Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Though they prefer to be called Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey" Splinter explained before Ruby yawned and fell on Dia asleep.

"Ruby" Dia sighed

"Very well, it is late and I'm sure we could all use our rest" Splinter said as he got up "So for now I shall bid you all a goodnight and retire until dawn"

"Goodnight Master Splinter/Father/sir" the teenagers all said bowing in respect before they went to their own rooms.

* * *

The next morning Leo had gotten up early and headed out to the main floor area, which upon reaching he saw Hinata performing some warm up kata with Ikagura. Leo knelt and placed his katana on the ground before he executed some deep breathing exercise. During this time he hadn't noticed the girls nodding as if to say they would team up against the sword user. the pair quickly drew their tanto knives and controlled their foot falls. Suddenly Leo's eyes snapped open and he quickly grabbed his twin katana blocking the two tanto knives. He swung his sword which was intercepted by Ikagura's tanto knife giving Hinata a chance to get a strike in, but Leo blocked her with his own sword.

"Morning you two" Leo said

"Morning" the two girls said jumping back a bit and taking up a stance each

"So how are you handling the information we told you last night?" Leo asked

"It was certainly interesting" Hinata said

"How's Ruby doing after her scare with Mikey?" Donnie asked walking in

"She seems to be doing alright, when we got up this morning she was curled up next to her sister" Ikagura said blocking Leo

"It is a good thing she has family here to care for her" Hinata said deflecting Leo's punch.

"Siblings are important" Don said

"Totally, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my little sister" Hinata smiled

"You have a little sister?" Ikagura asked

"Yeah" Hinata said smiling

* * *

"Sweet fight training" Sun said as he and Issei walked out and saw the girls with Leo and Don.

"You fight?" Donnie asked confused

"I do, I practice Karate, but I'm not sure about my friend" Issei said

"I use Hou Quan" Sun said

"Monkey style Kung Fu?" Leo asked "Interesting"

"I agree, we should take any chance to try and attack different fighting styles" Donnie said

"And something else besides Ninjitsu" Hinata said.

"Totally agree, you want to go a few rounds?" Sun asked

"Maybe later, Splinter wants to see us" Raph said as he and Mikey appeared

"Very well, to be continued" Leo said putting his swords away and walking off with his brother leaving Hinata, Sun, Issei and Ikagura there

"So now what?"

"Breakfast?" Issei asked

"I'll get the others" Hinata said walking over to the guest dorms.

* * *

"So where to now?" Sun asked as they were back in the garage area Mimi showed them last night, most of them were dressed in jeans and shirts, the only exceptions being Sugino was wearing his baseball jersey like an over shirt and Ruby was wearing a dress. They looked over the various vehicles that were housed in this shed, or rather warehouse.

"That's a lot of cars" Sugino said

"And most of them were scavenged" Marcus said showing up

"Hey you're Marcus right?" Takumi asked

"Sure am" Marcus said as Mimi walked in wearing jeans, a jacket and a pink cowgirl hat

"Nice hat" Sugino said

"Thanks" Mimi said

"So where are you guys heading out to?" Marcus asked

"We thought we would get some breakfast" Ikagura said

"Not to mention head back to our hotels and get our stuff since we're staying with the turtles" Dia said

"Or you girls could move yoru stuff into my apartment, since I live above the turtles, and that way you can use certain facilities that you can't access in the train station" Mimi said

"Really?" the girls shouted

"Sure" Mimi said "You bet"

"Alright" they cheered.

"Come on, you're going to enjoy where we're taking you guys for breakfast" Marcus said

"Finally some proper New York Dining" Takumi said

"Let's go" Dia said

* * *

Splinter stood in the darkened dojo with a hot cup of tea in his hand and took a sip before he inhaled. Closing his eyes he leant back as a shuriken flew past him, hearing faint footsteps behind him, Splinter grabbed his walking stick with his tail and flicked it into his hand stopping a strike from a bo staff. He then took a sip of tea before listening careful to which he heard chains rattling, making him step back several time as the wind from the weapon brushed his whiskers so he countered attack. He focused more as he took a sip of tea when a clang noise sounded behind him looking Splinter look at the direction of the sound, but he heard nothing so he used his ears to careful detect any signs of movements. He went for his cup of tea again, noticing it was gone he looked around until slurping was heard

"Very good my sons" Splinter said clapping his hands to turn the lights on, revealing Leo had the cup of tea and finished it, while Donnie and Mikey were on the floor and Raph was standing near the door with his hand on his backup weapon just in case he had to use it.

"This stealth exercise was meant to help you infiltrate and steal an important object without detection. Leo and Raph you two did well using the sounds to distract the enemy and grab the item

"Thank you sensei" Leo said

"It was nothing Raph said

"That didn't look so hard" Sun said as the humans got back

"We're back" Hinata said, Ruby stayed behind Dia a bit

"They're safe Ruby" Marcus said ruffling her hair a bit "Especially Mikey

"Hey" Mikey said

"See" Marcus said

* * *

"Hey Mimi, I know it by rude, but what's with the hat?" Sugino asked

"Oh it's a heritage thing" Mimi said taking a soda from the fridge

"Aren't you Japanese?" Sun asked

"My father is Japanese, my mother is Texan, well Texan Japanese" Mimi said "So I inherited it from my mother"

"Sweet" Sugino said

"WHOA!" Sun said as he fell on Issei.

"Try again" Splinter said as the two got up, Ikagura and Hinata joined in and the four attacked Splinter, but with each attack and attempt at the teacup they were blocked. Ruby sat on the steps watching before she smiled and clapped.

"HEY, WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS! WATCH OUT!" the fighters said before the lights were turned back on, the fighters were in a huddle and everything else was the same. Splinter looked down at his hand to see the teacup was missing, he looked around to see it was next to a smiling Ruby

"Students, what is the lesson here?" Splinter smirked knowing what happened.

"Make sure no one else is watching you" Sun said

"The simplest answer is usually the correct one" Ikagura said standing up

"Very good" Splinter said before he looked around

"Master Yoshi?" Hinata asked

"Yes Miss Hyuga" Splinter said

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked

"I am" Splinter said breathing and doing the Kuji-in to help his mind relax.

"The Kuji-in, I haven't seen that since I was a little girl" Hinata smiled "My mother taught them to me so I could relax more then I usually could by myself"

"Hitomi was a wise and beautiful woman" Splinter smiled softly making Hinata do the same before she became serious

"Sensei, you never told us what happened to Saki, Master Splinter; what happened to him?" Hinata asked. Splinter sighed and walked over to an area of the dojo and opened a box, inside the box was a battered metal helmet.

"This was all we could find of him" Splinter said

"So all we could know is he could still out there" Hinata looked spooked

"Yes" Splinter said hiding the mask again.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah this is my take on how the TMNT came about and as well as some training based on one from the 2K3 TMNT series about the training in the dark plus where is Shredder since they have his helmet and is the only they could find about it. And yeah I made Mimi part American when she wasn't in the anime but I figured it would fit in with the Cowboy hat.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Head's up" Leo shouted as he threw a pizza pan.

"Duck" Issei said

"What?" Sun asked as the dish hit him in the gut, Mikey jumped in and caught before flinging it over to Donnie who in turn threw it to Raph

"Time to score" Raph shouted throwing the pan at a hockey goal.

"Nice try" Sugino said clap catching it and throwing it back to Sun who caught it and skimmed it across the floor

"LEO!" Donnie said

"I got it" Leo said catching the dish and threw it out as Takumi caught it quickly and flung it back into the goal.

"SCORE!" the humans cheered

"OH MAN!" the turtles said

"What's going on?" Dia asked before the pizza pan flew in her direction. Dia flinched

"Look out!" Raph said before two hands shot out and caught the dish

"Playing Deep Pan Disc Hockey again?" Marcus asked as he walked down the steps.

"No, Splinter banned the Deep Dish, so we're using the thin 'n' crispy" Donnie said

"Still you were about to hit Dia, so why not you play in the tunnel?" Marcus asked

"too big" Raph said

"Whatever" Marcus said as he sat down and grabbed a can of drink before sculling it down "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well the girls are out looking at something, but Hinata had a strange feeling they were being watch, so I thought I would come back and grab a couple of the guys" Dia said

"Being watched, watched how?" Leo asked

"We don't know, all we know is that is wasn't a quick glimpse" Dia said

"Let's go Ninjas" Leo said

"In the day time?" Marcus said

"We have our ways" Raph smirked

* * *

The gang walked into the warehouse and over to a section of ground vehicles

"These are yours?" Sugino asked looking over them.

"So do we want the Party Wagon or the Battle Shell?" Donnie asked

"We should take something that doesn't scream heavily armed" Takumi said

"Party Wagon it is" Donnie said

"What about the Cab?" Takumi said

"Its' not exactly finished yet" Donnie said

"What still needs to be done?" Sugino asked

"Weaponry" Donnie said

"Oh really?" Takumi asked looking at what was basically a New York Taxi cab.

"Yeah" Donnie said

"Come on let's go" Marcus said as he opened the Party Wagon and got in, the others followed and Donnie opened the garage door allowing them to drive off onto the New York streets, unaware of the ninja watching them. Donnie walked into the doorway a bit and looked around, but the ninja ducked out of sight before dropping something before fully disappearing into the shadows leaving no trace he was there.

"So where were they?" Marcus asked

"Down here a bit" Dia said pointing to where the girls would be

"Got it" Marcus said turning

"So is there anything major we should fear out here; gangs, muggers, squirrels" Takumi said

"Squirrels?" Marcus asked

"You never know" Takumi said

"You're seriously scared of squirrels" Dia deadpanned.

"You've never met an Italian Squirrel before have you?" Takumi said

"I thought you didn't have them there" Marcus said

"We have red squirrels" Takumi said

"Oh okay" Marcus said getting an uneasy feeling "Where are they?"

"Up ahead" Dia said

* * *

Hinata and Ikagura were walking around while Ruby was slightly ahead of them skipping.

"You sense anything?" Ikagura asked

"No, but I've heard that Oroku Saki was defeated, so those Foot Clan Ninja were most likely remnants left over from his command" Hinata said

"So there shouldn't be any more trouble?" Ikagura asked "At least from them?"

"No they shouldn't" Hinata said before an alarm went off. "Then again

"Ruby stay here okay, Dia would kill us if anything were to happen to you" Ikagura said

"Okay" Ruby said

"Let's see who's crashing the scene" Hinata said as the two kunoichi walked over to the source of the alarm. Walking over to the area they saw a couple of thugs in black, on their backs were a symbol looking like a purple coloured dragon "Purple Dragons"

"Who are you?" one of them asked

"Trouble" the two said taking a stance.

* * *

Ruby was standing there looking to see if they were okay when a van pulled up and Dia got out with the guys.

"Ruby" Dia said

"Dia" Ruby said

"Where are the girls?" Marcus asked

"They heard an alarm" Ruby said "So they went to check it out"

"Okay, you guys stay here" Marcus said grabbing his sporting gear and slamming his mask on before grabbing a cricket bat and running off in the direction of the alarm. Marcus had to stop when a thug flew out. Gripping the bat tighter he stepped in to see the two kunoichi girls kicking around some Purple Dragons.

"Ooh Purple Dragons, I haven't had a fun time with them in ages" Marcus said as he stepped into and clocked one with his bat before ducking the fist of another one and using a golf club to knock him around a bit. Marcus then saw a goon about to stab Ikagura, so he moved his bat in which blocked the blade making the goon look at Marcus while his golf club was in full swing catching it in the jaw. "Well that was fun" Marcus said as he put his sports equipment away and lifted his mask. "So where to next  
"Your doom" a deep voice said

"Hun!" Marcus growled

* * *

"So the runt's popped up to play" Hun said as he walked in. Hinata and Ikagura recoiled at the sheer size of the man, he was seven feet tall and composed of muscle.

"Hey Runny" Marcus said as he pulled out a metal baseball bat and thumped it against his hand. Marcus then quickly smacked Hun in the face which didn't do anything while Hun grabbed Marcus and threw him into the girls before stomping over and grabbing Marcus by the head and squeezed

"Let him down" Hinata said kicking Hun in the shin, making the giant look down and sneer at Hinata "Uh oh"

"Wrong move little girl" Hun said dropping Marcus, who shook his head and stood up only to stumble a bit

"Easy" Ikagura said

"So you think you can take me?" Hun asked

"Maybe" Hinata said as she inhaled and struck at his abdomen with a palm strike, which did nothing "Nothing really?" she asked

"Nope" Hun smirked as he cracked his knuckles before throwing a punch, which was countered by Ikagura.

"If only I had my sword" Ikagura said as she backed up away from Hun, who was smiling at her, he gripped her shoulder and punched her in the chest, winding the heiress

"IKAGURA!" Hinata screamed

"This is bad" Marcus said before he reached for something in his belt. Suddenly Hinata and Ikagura were flung into him

"Anything else to say?" Hun asked

* * *

"Yeah, who ordered a side of Turtle Wax?" a voice said

"WHAT!" Hun shouted before the turtles jumped down with their weapons in hand "Oh crud"

"Hey Hun, you look buffer, been hitting the stimulants?" Raph smirked

"Knock it off Raph" Leo said as he twirled his swords. "So what are you here for Hun?"

"None of your business" Hun said

"Oh Hunny, please don't lie to us" Mikey said as he pulled out a Manriki-gusari and wrapped it around Hun's legs

"I got to admit it looks suspect with you in a jewellery store" Donnie said poking Hun with his bo-staff making Hun snarl

"Freaks" Hun said

"What was that" Raph said nearly impaling Hun with his sai

"Raph" Leo said as he kept his swords trained on Hun. Looking behind him he saw Sun, Takumi and Issei got the others out of there, Hun went for the chains around his legs and ripped them off before charging at Donnie. Mikey swung his nunchaku at Hun's face making little difference, but nought for Donnie to trip Hun while Raph tired an aerial attack, but that was blocked by Hun crossing his arms, leaving him open from behind to Leo's katana. Making Hun howl in pain giving Mikey the chance to smack Hun around with his Nunchaku, bring one set up and the other set down. Donnie then brought his staff down on Hun's head making him wobble a bit

"Hey Hun" a voice said before Marcus stepped into view and smirked "Hi" he said smacking him a couple of times with the cricket bat. "Night night" Marcus smirked as he stepped back before the four turtles jump into the air and made it so their shells smacked into Hun

"SHELL SHOCK!" they said knocking Hun out. "HIGH THREE!" they cheered before a siren sounded

"The cops" Raph said

"Ninjas, into the shadows" Leo said

"We'll get the others back" Issei said

"I'll drive" Sun said

* * *

"Here you go" Dia said handing Ikagura a heat pack for her stomach

"Thanks" Ikagura said wincing as the warm object was placed softly on her injury

"That was intense" Takumi said as he saw the Turtles meditating to calm down after the fight.

"If that was one of their enemies, I hate to see their worse" Dia said hugging Ruby

"Don't worry he's gone" Marcus said removing the bag of ice, only for Splinter to force it back on

"Oroku Saki is gone, so Hun is the worse" Splinter said

"For now" Marcus said

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"He means that someone will try and reunite the Foot Clan and lead them" Leo said as he finished meditating and joined the discussion

"When do you think will happen?" Sugino asked

"Hopefully not for a long time" Splinter smiled "Now who wants some tea?" he asked as he got many affirmatives back.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah, that was the chapter that introduced Hun and we also got a look at some of the vehicles the turtles will be using, now as I said before I'm mix and matching all versions of the TMNT cartoons so the vehicles featured here at from the 80's cartoon and the 2K3 series as will. Plus I added a mystery element with the introduction of the shadows which some people may hook onto what I'm doing but I hope not. Now in the next chapter I'm looking at something that is signature to the turtles themselves so that will be fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Man why do I have to be back here while they get to go out?" Ruby asked as she saw the others leave

"With Hun and the purple Dragons out there I'm not sure it would be best if you head out with us" Mimi said

"Don't worry Rubes, I'll take you to Central Park later okay?" Dia said ruffling her sister's crimson locks

"Okay Dia" Ruby sighed

"Hey it will only be for a little while okay?" Dia asked softly

"Sure" Ruby said

"Love you Ruby" Dia said hugging her sister

"Love you too Dia" Ruby said

* * *

"Stay here Mikey, it's just a scouting mission Mikey, we'll be back soon" Mikey whined as he was in the kitchen as he was looking for anything. He was in a bad mood, one caused by his older brothers and since he can't play pranks on them, he would do some cooking and the it was usually pizza he cooked to get him into a better mood. "Oh I'll make them some pizza" he chuckled darkly

"Pizza?" Ruby asked making Mikey jump before retracting into hit shell. Ruby look dumbfounded before a meow was heard and then on Mikey's shell was a ginger kitten "Ooh how cute"

"Who, Klunk?" Mikey asked looking at Ruby as he came out of his shell "Hey Ruby"

"Hey Mikey, sorry for the jump" Ruby said petting Klunk

"It's okay, I thought you went with the others" Mikey said

"No, they left me behind, Dia's over protective" Ruby said

"No kidding, I know how you feel" Mikey said as he petted Klunk as well

"I hate being the younger sibling" they said together

"You want to help me make some pizza?" Mikey asked

"Sure why not?" Ruby smiled happily

"Let' go" Mikey cheered

"Meow?" Klunk asked

"You too Klunk" Ruby said picking up the cat and walked into the kitchen

* * *

"There's nothing here" Marcus said

"I agree, Hun seems to have skipped town" Donnie said

"Yeah, but things will be better when they're all gone" Leo said

"How are the girls handling things?" Marcus asked

"Good, they're checking out the parklands. I heard Dia wanted to take Ruby to Central park later on as an apology for leaving her back at the base" Leo said

"I see, what about the guys?" Marcus asked

"I have no idea" Leo said

"Probably checking out a pizza place" Raph said

"I'm worried about Mikey" Donnie said

* * *

"So what's first?" Ruby said

"Try a slice of guacamole, pickle and bacon" Mikey said

"Okay" Ruby said taking a bite of the pizza offered to her and it chewed and swallowed before humming and nodding "Not bad"

"Okay, so let's get the next couple in the oven"

"Sure" Ruby said opening the oven taking two pizzas out before sliding three in. Ruby picked up a pizza cutter and cut one of the pizza up "Tuna and chicken" she said handing Mikey a slice and he tried it, a smirk became evident on his face as he quickly scarfed the rest of it.

"That was awesome!" Mikey said as he sliced up the third piece

"And this one is?" Ruby asked

"Marshmallow and Pepperoni" Mikey said

"Sounds tasty" Ruby said taking a bite and smiling at the taste of it

* * *

"Anything?" Sugino asked

"No, I've searched everywhere" Takumi said

"So what should we do?" Sun asked bored

"Keep searching, I'll head back to the lair and see what is happening there" Takumi said

"Good idea, the younger members are there" Issei said

"Let's go guys" Sugino said

"Got it" they all said

* * *

"So how about sweet chilli and beetroot?" Mikey asked

"GROSS! Now try this, Wasabi and pineapple" Ruby said

"Dudette, not bad, now here chocolate fudge and garlic" Mikey laughed

"Nasty" Ruby laughed "Now Benito flakes and carrot"

"Decent, now Pepperoni and Pickles" Mikey said

"Not bad, how about chilli con carne and white chocolate" Ruby said

"Good choices, now here try Sausage and Jelly Beans" Mikey said

"Interesting choice" Ruby said swallowing "Now try Sour cream and smoke salmon"

"Perfecto choices" Mikey said "Now Salami with double yoghurt"

"That sounds interesting" Ruby said taking a bite and nodded as she didn't mind the flavour of the salami with the yoghurt. Problem was there wasn't enough flavour. She'll work on it later. S' how about a piece of Baked beans and Spinach with ricotta" she smiled

"Ooh sounds tasty" Mikey said accepting the piece of pizza "And it is!"

"So what's next?" Ruby asked

the next pizza is: Butterscotch, onions and anchovies" Mikey said

"PUT THAT PIZZA DOWN!" a voice shouted

* * *

"Takumi, when did you get back?" Ruby asked hopping off her seat

"Just now, I was coming to keep you company but then I smelt something cooking and then the words Butterscotch Onions and Anchovies associated with Pizza, so I had to stop it" Takumi said

"Why?" Ruby asked

"Simple, I'm half Italian and Pizza is one of our greatest foods to be exported from Italy and here is a teenager ruining with pickles, butterscotch, marshmallows, jelly beans, chocolate fudge and who know what other shit he's put on there"

"HEY! some of them were Ruby's ideas" Mikey said

"Traitor" Ruby exclaimed

"Its true" Mikey said

"Enough, please. Now I will make you two some good pizza" Takumi said picking up a wooden peel and noticed something written on it in red "Oh Mikey"

"Yes?" Mikey said as he saw what was in Takumi's hand, "Not the Peel!" he said ducking as Takumi swung over . Ruby sat there dumbfounded before he ducked into his shell and was smacked away. Ruby looked at where Mikey was smacked to while Takumi was muttering in Italian about people with no taste and ruining pizza. He sent a slight glare at Ruby before sigh and went to work making a fresh bit of dough, he then got out some tomato, herbs and cheese before he went to work.

"So not much for different types of toppings huh?" Ruby said

"Nope" Takumi said "Kind of like putting pineapple on pizza, who thought of that anyways, bet you it was the Australians, maybe even Hawaiians since Ham and Pineapple is usually called a Hawaiian pizza" Takumi wondered

"You could always google it" Ruby said " Rbuy said

"That is true" Takumi said

* * *

"Well that was a bust" Donnie said

"Yeah it was, we barely found anything" Leo said

"I wonder what Mikey and Ruby got up to" Raph said before stopping "Do you guys smell pizza?"

"Yeah I do" Leo said

"Uh oh" Donnie said

"You don't think?" Leo asked

"Think what?" Marcus asked

"Mikey's been cooking again" Leo said

"Uh oh, I remember the last time that happened" Marcus said

"No kidding, I still have nightmares about the strawberry, chilli and clam pizza" Leo shivered

"Peanut butter and clams for me" Raph said

"Jelly babies, gumballs and mushrooms" Donnie groaned.

"Mikey cooking again?" Mimi asked as she and the girls returned

"And you think he inflicted this cook upon Ruby do you?" Dia asked

"Knowing Mikey he probably did" Donnie deadpanned

"Come on" Leo shouted as the group rushed back to see what was happening.

* * *

Mikey and Ruby were watching a DVD when the others got back

"Mikey have you been cooking again?" Leo asked

"Yeah I was until we were kicked out of the kitchen"

"By who?" Raph asked

"Takumi, he said he would make some

"There are so many weird flavours in here, I had to kick him out" Takumi said

"Thank goodness" Donnie said, "nothing against Mikey's cooking its just that

"So what did you guys find?" Mikey asked

"Not much" Leo said

"So who do we think is behind the Purple Dragons and Hun?" Donnie asked

"I hate to find out" Raph said

"Its not the Shredder could be back and watching the city at this very moment" Mikey said

"Mickey don't joke about that" Donnie said

"Donnie's right, you could jinx us" Raph said

"So what?" Mikey asked

"Do you seriously want to fight the Shredder for a second time, even if we all team up and attack him together it will not end well for us" Leo said

"I have to agree, besides most of us have never seen Shredder fight before" Hinata said

"which gives us an advantage if he is back" Mikey said

"And that is?" Hinata asked

"You haven't seen Shredder fight, but he hasn't seen you fight either" Mikey said

"Point Mikey" Sun said

"Shut it Sun" they all said.

* * *

"Hey now, besides Pizza's ready" Takumi said as he placed three pizzas down, "Margarita, Pepperoni and Three Cheese" Takumi said

"Looks good" Leo said taking a slice and smiling

"Thanks man" Raph said

"Its nice to have someone who can actually cook a good pizza" Leo said

"HEY!" Mikey said

"No offence but it's true, you get a little zany with the toppings" Donnie said "Need I remind you of the granola, blueberry and red liquorice pizza" Donnie asked

"I thought it could work" Mikey said

"Not that well" Raph said

"Hey is there anything to drink?" Dia asked

"There's some sodas in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself" Donnie said as Klunk leapt onto his head. "Klunk, my head is not your bed" he said making everyone laugh, Dia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of drink out of the fridge before spying the various tyopes of pizzas on the table and bench. She looked at one and picked up a slice and took a bite.

"Pickle and Pepperoni, not bad" Dia said as she dusted it with a little parmesan cheese and then took another bite. Oh yeah much better" she said smiling as she re-joined the others who were laughing and having a good time.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and sorry if this chapter is a little late, I got caught out by thing on Tuesday and so I had to delay it and write up on Wednesday so I'm posting it today with Symphony of Shadows. Originally the ending was going to be different but that can wait, So Pizza tiem huh and yes some of these pizzas were actual topping from TMNT 80's edition. They had a unique palate back then and this chapter is a reason to justify adding Takumi to the cast**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

The turtles and Marcus were running down the tunnels as Sun joined up with them

"what's going on?" sun asked

"There's an intruder in the tunnels" Leo said

"So what do you want me to do?" Sun asked

"Head back, we'll deal with this" Raph as they were sloshing in the tunnels. Leo nodded as they continued on. Sun nodded and ran back to the lair, Donnie jumped up onto a pipe and helped up Mikey. Donnie signalled to be quiet

"Why am I down here again while the others go after a piece of the Flute of the Fell?" the intruder asked. Leo and Raph ducked behind a pillar and watched the intruder as he paused his forward movement and looked around. "There better not be any alligators down here" he said as the turtles moved overhead in the shadows. He looked to where the sound of the movement came from and saw nothing, so he gripped his Jian sword and slowly drew it. Leo nodded at Donnie who drew out a shuriken and threw it, the . He picked it up and quickly heard footsteps behind him, swinging his blade which were met with two other blades before Leon jumped back

"Look who we have here" Raph said making the intruder look up

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I'm Leon Luis, I'm with the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence" Leon said showing his badge "and you are?

"We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Duh!" Mikey said before being slapped

"I'm missing out on the main mission for this?" Leon asked "Great"

"Did you say the Bureau?" Donnie asked

"Yeah I did" Leon said "Apparently I'm here to do a check up on you, as per agreement"

"Let's go" Leo said leading Leon off.

* * *

"So who do you think it is?" Dia asked

"I'm not sure" Sun said "they didn't tell me much"

"Do you think it could be the Foot?" Sugino asked

"I don't think so" Sun said

"How dangerous due you think he is?" Ruby asked

"We will know soon enough" Splinter said making Ruby jump "Oh sorry Ruby"

"No offence Sensei but we need to put a bell of you" Ikagura said

"Tried it, didn't work" Mimi said off handily

"True" Splinter said

"He must be a real ninja master then" Hinata said amazed

"We're back sensei" Leo said

"And a member of the Bureau's here...again" Donnie shouted

"You say it like its a bad thing" Leon said

"Ah, you must be here for the check in as scheduled" Splinter said

"Yeah I am, though there wasn't anything said about other guests" Leon said

"Yes they are a recent development" Leo said

"I see" Leon said. He looked at the group, from the kunoichi, a baseballer, someone who wouldn't close his shirt, a stuff shirt, a young redhead and a young woman

"Hi I'm Dia" Dia said

"I'm Leon Luis" Leon said

"I can someone's smitten" Donnie smirked as he watched the two talk and basically flirt

"They're in love" Mikey said

"What?" Ruby asked shocked

"Seriously, they just met" Sun said

"Just saying" Mikey shrugged

"Now shall we converse?" Splinter asked

"Indeed" Leon said as the two walked over to Splinter's study

* * *

"He's cute isn't he?" Ikagura said

"What?" Dia asked

"You like him don't you" Hinata smiled

"I just met him" Dia said

"Still, you're blushing" Sun laughed

"Sun, don't encourage them" Issei said

"What I'm bored" Sun shrugged

"You don't like him do you sis?" Ruby asked timidly

"No I don't Ruby" Dia said comforting her sister

"But he's your type, right?" Donnie asked

"WHAT!" the girls said

"Scientifically saying" Donnie muttered

"Donnie's not the best at human interactions as you can clearly see" Leo said slapping him upside the head

"Hey!" Mikey said

* * *

"So you are sure that part of the flute is here?" Splinter asked

"One of our senior agents tracked it to Manhattan" Leon said "but since we're down a teammate, they sent me here to check up on your"

"I see" Splinter said "and are you having trouble locating the flute?" Splinter said

"Not quite, but it is difficult to track the centre piece, the other end piece is located somewhere in England"

"I see, now heed a small warning from me, England is a place of great and powerful legends" Splinter said

"So how should we proceed?" Leon asked

"However you want to" Splinter said "But do so with caution"

"We will, or at least I hope we will" Leon said

"Good to hear, I know how stubborn your agents can be" Splinter said

* * *

Leo and Sun were lightly sparring while Donnie and Issei watched. Marcus was nearby fixing the tape on one of his hockey sticks and looked up to see Leon walk out of Splinter's meditation area. Marcus scowled

"Flame head" Marcus said

"Damon, haven't seen you in awhile" Leon said

"Yeah, it has been what five years?" Marcus asked

"Try six" Leon laughed "Still a Puckhead I see"

"And I could say the same about you and trying to be a knight" Marcus smiled placing the tape back in his toolbox and examined it to see if he did a good job with it before putting it back in his bag before kicking back "So you joined the Bureau huh? I mean what do they even do there?" Marcus asked

"Classified" Leon said "So how did you meet this batch?"

"They were attacked by some goons, we saved them" Marcus said "And then gave them shelter here"

"I see" Leon sighed "this could mean trouble for my superiors"

"Hey it wasn't my idea, talk to Mimi about that" Marcus said

"I see" Leon chuckled as he watched the spar in front of them. Sun had quickly gained the upper hand on Leo, when Raph entered the spar and swept Sun onto hsi back.

"Cheap shot" Sun said

"You sure about that" Rpah smirked

"Hey where are Sugino and Hinata?" Leo asked

"They went out somewhere" Ikagura said

* * *

"Thanks for coming out with me" Hinata said

"Sure no problem" Sugino said "I wanted to explore more"

"Well we're doing that. Hard to imagine we would be here, did you think we would be here when we were five?" Hinata asked

"Not really, I mean I know I would be a baseball player, but never in New York City especially after killer robots nearly wiped out humanity" Sugino said

"I got to wonder about a small group of my friends, we were in a daycare centre when the attack happened, we were separated. And in ten years I haven't seen any of them" Sugino sighed

"I'm sure you'll find them"

"Yeah I'm confident I'll meet them again" Sugino said

"There we are, I like this this Sugino more than the gloomy one we just saw a minute ago" Hinata laughed.

* * *

Soon the two teen were walking along a street near the lair when a glint caught Sugino's eyes.

"HINATA LOOK OUT!" he shouted pulled Hinata back as scrap fell near them "You alright?"

"Yeah, but what happened?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw something a glint of metal, and that metal was curved almost like a claw" Sugino said

"A claw shaped piece of metal?" Hinata asked, "Sugino! We have to find that piece" she shouted

"What why?" Sugino asked

"Because when you mentioned it I had a bad feeling" Hinata said

"You don't mean?"

"I just want to be sure" Hinata said sifting through the scrap metal.

"I'll look over here" Sugino said as he adjusted some piping

"Hurry I don't want to find something that would not be a good thing" Hinata said

"And that would be?" Sugino asked

"You guys okay?" Leon asked as he, Sun and Issei ran out

"Yeah, we were just startled by the scrap falling over" Sugino said

"And you were looking for something amongst it?" ISsei asked

"Yeah, we saw a glint of something that wasn't scrap

"Like something polished?" Sun asked

"Yeah" Hinata said

"You mean like this?" Issei said showing them a claw like blade.

"It can't be" Hinata asked

"What is it?" Sun asked

"It's a blade off of a Tekko-kagi" Hinata said

"And that's suppose to mean something?" Sun asked

"The Tekko-kagi were the main weapon of Foot clan commanders. The most prolific user was Oroku Saki" Hinata said

* * *

"Are you sure?" Splinter asked

"Yes, I looked over it myself" Hinata said as they looked at the blade

"I thought this day would never come" Splinter sadly said

"But didn't you recover one after the fight?" Sun asked

"We did, but this is not the one we recovered, this is a new blade that you two discovered" Splinter said

"Could it be from a Foot Commander and not the Shredder?" Leo asked

"I don't knwo, but we must be cautious my sons, for if the Shredder has returned there will be more then the five of us in danger"

"Luckily we know how to fight" Hinata said as he glared at the blade

"But that may not be enough to fight off Shredder" Splinter said "And I hope we may not have to"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah that is the first part of Leon from Symphony of Shadows showing up here and kind of starting a romance with Dia. Now the group Sugino was talking about is the rest of Class-E two of which we know where they are (Nagisa and Hayami in Legacy of the Lost!) And another hint that he's back, oh yeah didn't see that coming did you**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie was scouring the area around the garage with Sun, Issei and Dia. He was concerned since they were rumbling of their old enemies returning. Leon was also there talking with Dia about random thing

"You're being paranoid Donnie" Sun shouted

"I am, because I don't think I am" Donnie shouted back as he picked up a pigeon who looked him in the face before fluttering its wings and took off. "Damn pigeon"

"I have to agree with Sun here, Donatello are you sure we're not just being paranoid about the Shredder"

"We found his Tekko-kagi's blade!" Donnie snapped

"Relax Donnie it could just be a Foot warrior prank right?" Dia asked

"Possible" Leon said

"Shut it Flame head" Donnie snapped before he had a jian pressed against his neck with Leon staring him down

"No one calls me Flame Head" Leon said

"Guys" Sun said

"What is it?" Donnie asked before a piece of steel was dropped by his feet making a clinking at his feet "No, it can't be" as he picked up a shuriken with a clawed foot on it

"You okay dude?" Sun asked

"The shuriken, no doubt about it" Donnie said "that's the crest of the Foot Clan, which isn't good"

* * *

"So it is as we feared, the Shredder may have returned" Splinter said

"So what are we going to do?" Marcus asked

"Nothing, we stay here and hold out; hope this is nothing but a prank" Splinter said which kicked up a fuss with the teenagers "ENOUGH! I am doing this for your own good, until I am certain you will stay in the lair" Splinter shouted before walking off

"I hope that doesn't include me" Leon said "Since I'm an agent of the Bureau"

"I don't think it does" Dia said

"So you're in the clear" Hinata said

"Good then, I'm going out" Leon said as he walked out. Mikey had a small smirk which he shared with Marcus and Sun, who stealthily left the lair with the agent

* * *

"Why are you tagging along again?" Leon asked

"We're bored" Mikey said

"Practice" Marcus said

"And plus we don't have anything to worry about" Sun said

"You are still in Splinter's care" Leon said before he paused.

"What is it?" Mikey asked

"I don't know" Leon said pulling his sword out while the others got their own weaponry. The sound of footfalls were heard behind them

"On three?" Mikey asked

"On three" Marcus said

"1" Sun said

"2" Mikey said

"3!" Leon shouted as the group spun around and found out they were about to strike Ikagura and Ruby

"WHOA!" they all shouted

"What's going on?" Marcus asked

"We're sneaking out as well" Ikagura said

"And Ruby's with you why?" Leon asked

"I want to go ice skating" Ruby said

"Don't worry I'll take her" Marcus said

"Very well, Mikey and Sun will come with me and Ikagura" Leon said

* * *

"Where are they?" Splinter said "Several of you have snuck out"

"Well Leon's gone since he's an agent, Marcus has practice and the others I have no idea" Mimi said

"I told them not to leave didn't I?" Splinter barked

"You did" Hinata said

"So who are the others?" Splinter asked

"Sun, Ikagura, Mikey and looks like Ruby" Mimi said

"WHAT!" Dia snapped "Ruby went with them why?"

"I don't know" Hinata said

"Okay I checked and the Battle Shell as well as Marcus' car are gone" Donnie said

"Did Mikey seriously go with them?" Leo asked

"It seems so" issei said walking into the main area.

* * *

Marcus was on the ice rink with his team, he skated along while he was using his stick to keep the puck he was using from going to wide. Marcus was able to do it easily and when he came to the goal square Marcus slammed the puck into the goal before he began the circuit again, he was focusing on his training and pushing out all thoughts of the Shredder, but he looked up from time to time so he could check on Ruby and how she was doing, her attention was set firmly on the training. Soon he was doing side to side jumps, the ice chipping as the skates impacted the ice as they jumped to each side. The team then changed to reverse skating, Marcus was focusing hard

"Keep up the pace Damon" the coach said

"Got it coach!" Marcus shouted as he increase his skating

* * *

"So this is Time Square?" Ikagura asked

"Yeah, it's not much" Leon said as he saw the museum he's team was at collecting the flute piece.

"Nah dude, it's totally awesome. And it's close to Eastman's Pizzeria" Mikey said wearing street clothes

"Eastman's Pizzeria?" Ikagura asked

"Hey I gotta ask is it true that you guys have a spider theme hero?" Sun asked

"We did bro, but he vanished a while ago" Mikey said

"Shame man" Sun said

"You were going to fight him weren't you?" Leon asked

"So what if I was?" Sun asked

"You'd lose" Leon said "The bureau has a file on him, though he don't know he's origins. I'm sure the other side has one as well

"Why would the bad guys have his information?'

"Not the bad guys, the other government agency" Leon said

"you're talking about the Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty?" Ikagura asked

"You know about NEST" Leon said

"My friend works with them" Ikagura said

"Okay" Leon said

"So who wants pizza?" Mikey asked

"Why not?" Leon shrugged as they went for pizza.

* * *

"Good work out them guys" the coach said. "Marcus you staying around for awhile?"

"Yeah, I promise my fried she could skate for awhile" Marcus said as he was thrown the spare key

"Lock up when you're done okay?" Coach asked

"Sure thing" Marcus said before walking over and helping Ruby with her skates. "There you go" he said helping her onto the ice. Ruby quickly got the hang of it and was glaring over the rink, she also was able to pull off an in air twirl before she continued on, at one point she got low to the ice before going back up to normal; the only way he could describe her was graceful. "Hard to imagine that this is her first time skating" Marcus said before his attention heightened and he looked around to see nothing as shivers down his back.

"You okay?" Ruby asked as she rested on the wall, Marcus looked at her and softly smiled before ruffling her hair "Yeah, come we better get back  
"Okay" Ruby said as she started to pack up with Marcus who was on edge. "I'm ready"

"Okay let's go" Marcus said

* * *

"Was that a good slice or what?" Mikey asked

"Yeah it was" Ikagura said smiling

"We better head back" Sun said

"How come?" Leon asked

"Its getting late" Sun said

"I agree, besides my team will be leaving in four hours I need to do the final parts of my evaluation" Leon said

"Okay then" Ikagura said before she paused and lighting clutched her sword

"You alright?" Leon asked

"Yeah just the cold" Ikagura said

"Let it go, Let it go" Mikey sang before he was slapped upside the head by Sun

"I hate that song" Sun said

"Anyway" Leon said as he walked away "We should go"

* * *

"That was fun" Ruby said as Marcus drove them back to the lair, Ruby was looking out the window when suddenly she saw something which caused her to pull out her smart phone and select the camera app. At that point Marcus had stopped at a traffic light. Ruby quickly snapped a photo of what was making her nervous. "Hey Marcus"

"What is it?" Marcus asked

"Who is that?" Ruby said showing Marcus the picture

"Not good" Marcus said

* * *

"Ah, good you're home" Splinter said

"Crap" the trio said

"Hello Master Splinter" Leon bowed

"Leon, I appreciate that you went with them you all still broke my rules, so they need punishments" Splinter said

"Hang on" Leon said as he heard his phone. "I'm needed topside" Leon said

"I'll lead you out" Dia said. Upon reaching the site which was a small park near the location where they were an agent saluted Leon who was walking up to him.

"Thanks for the experience" Leon said

"No problem" Dia said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope we see each other again" Leon said kissing her cheek before walking over to the transport leaving a smiling Dia with a red tint on her face

* * *

"Ow" Mikey said as he was tripped while Ikagura jumped over him. Sun swung his staff around, only to have it redirected into Ikagura's stomach. Splinter stood firm and he tripped Sun with his tail. HE looked around to see all three of them on the ground groaning

"And that concludes this lesson" Splinter smirked

"Hai sensei" they groaned

"Hey guys" Marcus said as he and Ruby walked in

"Hello Marcus, you just missed a lesson" Splinter said

"Sorry about that, but I had training, and I had something special in mind for Ruby"

"I did ice skating" Ruby said

"That's awesome" Ikagura said

"Still you went outside" Splinter said

"Yeah about that" Marcus said "Ruby can you show them the picture you took?"

"Sure, I'll just get Dia's laptop" Ruby said as she went to get her sisters laptop. A couple of minutes later Ruby got back and uploaded the photos to the laptop before showing the other, upon seeing the photo the turtles froze, Ikagura started to hold her breath

"What crappy armour" Sun said

"Sun, that is not someone you want to taunt" Ikagura said

"So who is that?" Sun asked

"Sensei, we have a major problem" Leo said

"What is it?" Splinter asked

"The photo Ruby took is of him...It's the Shredder, he's back" Leo said

"No" Splinter gasped.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yeah he's back The Shredder is going to here and that means we're nearly done with this series, and sadly leon must depart but I gave him a ship tease with Dia. Also the scene where Marcus is driving with Ruby is the first scene I pictured before writing this fic. So yeah that was the catalyst beyond the TMNT DLC for Injustice 2. Also I had to get a Manhattan landmark in and why not Time Square and of course Eastman's Pizzeria and a shout out to Kevin Eastman one of the creators of TMNT so that was a nice shout out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"So the turtles still live and have been running amuck while I was away" a deadly voice said

"Yes master" Hun said

"And they now have a bunch of human allies" the voice said

"Yes Master" Hun bowed

"So tell me Hun, WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" the voice shouted

"We have yet to find out where their main base of operations is" Hun said bowing

"Pathetic" the voice said as he got up and walked over to Hun and kicked him in the stomach, bringing Hun down to the ground "You're lucky I am in a good mood" the voice said

"Yes Master" Hun wheezed

"Send out a patrol, we need to capture their human allies and draw them out" the voice commanded

"As you wish" Hun said

* * *

"This a bad idea" Leo said

"No it's a good idea" Sun said

"I have to agree with Leo, the Shredder is not one to mess around with" Marcus said

"Whatever man" Sun said as he looked out "Hey there are some Foot soldiers over there" Sun said

"Don't do it" Leo said

"Why not?" Sun asked

"because, this is a scouting mission, we see how things are going and then head back to base" Leo said

"He's right. Trust us when we say that there is no easy way to take down the Shredder" Marcus said before putting to a tall building with a Japanese styled roof. "that right there is is Saki Tower, **that** is the Shredder's main base. The dude is so confident in his abilities that he has a giant tower in the city" Marcus said

"That is a serious confident man" Sun said

"Anyway we're heading back now, and we'll detour via Mimi's" Leo said

"To check on the girls right?" Marcus said

"Yeah" Leo said "But you and Sun head back"

"Got it" the two said.

* * *

Raph was back in the lair twirling a sai around before throwing it at a dart board

"I should be out there, rising some SHELL!" Raph shouted

"Anger is not the right emotion for this situation Raphael" Splinter said

"Master" Raph bowed

"I know it is difficult for you just to sit back when there is a battle brewing in the air, but anger in a storm is like a flame in the jungle, destructive and wide spreading" Splinter said worried

"I know Master Splinter, but I can't help feel useless unless I'm in a fight"

"Don't worry you'll get a chance to show what you can do"

* * *

Leo stood vigilant as he watched over Mimi and the other human girls as they had some time out for the lair in Mimi's apartment, Leo's focus was shifted to something different for awhile, he frowned and then went back to his watch over the city until he heard a muffled sound and looked behind him to see nothing. His mind was playing some kind of trick on him or what he didn't know, but it was not a good sign so he went for his katana and drew it, swinging it behind him to see nothing.

"Just my imagination, then again" Leo said just in time to block an arrow. Looking Leo saw five Foot Clan Archers aiming at him

"Oh great" he said as he pulled out his other katana and then gripping them he ran off leading them away from the girls' location. He wanted to fight them, but not where he's friends would be hurt.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Ruby asked munching on some nachos

"Simple, I just rushed up to him and punched him in the nose" Mimi laughed as she was telling a story "what about you okay?"

"Well, we just grew up in a small beachside town, the two us met some good friends and eventually me and Ruby decided to come to New York City, after we heard we lost a friend over Africa somewhere" Dia explained

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mimi said

"All girls school with a ninja training program" Ikagura said

"A regal Japanese family" Hinata said

"Yeah the Hyuga clan if I'm not mistake from what Splinter said" Dia said

"Yeah and we were allies with several ninja clans, including the Hamato Clan" Hinata said

"And together you defeated the Foot Clan right?" Ruby asked

"yeah, we did. Or at least we thought we did" Hinata said

"You're worried about the guys?" Dia asked

"Yeah, and what it would mean if the Shredder returns" Hinata said

* * *

Leo skidded under an arrow before he grabbed a second arrow and snapped it over his knee. Looking around Leo then saw ten Foot soldiers coming at him, so he ran at them and jumped over before using the back of his blade to knock them to the ground just in time to dodge a weighted chain which would have slowed him down, frowning Leo stood up and charged, lowering his shoulder so he could bash them back, spinning around he caught a couple of sickles before shunting them away and kicking them so he was able to leap back and then traverse to another rooftop. Once there he took a couple of seconds to catch his breath when he looked up and saw a dozen archers pulling back their bow strings

"Oh no" Leo said

* * *

"Popcorn's ready" Hinata said walking out with a bowl of popcorn

"Cool, so what movie are we watching?" Ikagura asked

"Something soppy" Mimi cheered

"A chick flick is a good idea" Dia said as she was brushing Ruby's hair, who was still munching on nachos, only she was passing a few to Dia

"I haven't seen many American movies" Ikagura said

"They're a different flavour then Japanese films" Mimi said as she picked out a couple of her favourites. Ruby perked up and looked out the window

"What is it Ruby?" Dia asked

"It looks like it's going to rain" Ruby said

"Oh man" Mimi said

"So we're in for a long night I guess" Hinata frowned 'This rain feels somewhat foreboding' she thought

* * *

Leo now stood in the rain as he was surrounded by a dozen archers. He controlled his breathing and he looked up to see the arrows coming towards him, acting on instinct Leo quickly ducked and weaved the arrows until he was smacked down by a Foot clan Brute, who picked up Leo by his bandana and punched him in the shell, pulling his fist back to attempt to punch Leo for a second punch, only to have his shoulder dislocated by Leo using a leg lock on the Brute's arm and pulling it out of place forcing the Brute to let go of Leo, which gave Leo the chance to knock out the brute. Leo was nearly out of stamina when he grabbed his swords and twirled them before he noticed the twelve archers were replaced by twenty ninjas, which was not the best outcome for Leo. He gulped softly and slowly turned around to see the ninjas around him.

* * *

"Seriously!" Hinata said

"It's a film Hinata" Dia said

"But come on, that's so clearly messed up" Hinata said

"Still a movie, besides it makes the good guy even better" Ikagura said

"Awe" Ruby said

"Out of Nachos already?" Dia asked

"Yeah" Ruby said

"Have some marshmallows" Mimi said handing a big bowl of the soft confection to Ruby

"And share these this time" Dia laughed taking some of them before he little sister could before pulling said sister into a hug making her smile.

"Well, at least those two are enjoying themselves" Mimi smiled laughing

* * *

Leo was surrounded and he stepped to the left and broke the circle with a spinning kick which allowed him to gain some distance before he leap off a wall and collided with some of the Foot ninja and using his shell to spin around to take some more down. Landing in a crouch he looked up to see four charging at him. He gripped his sword tighter and fended them off with precision and skill, with each one he knocked back Leo was able to kick away. One of them came up behind him and restrained him with a weighted chain giving the Foot a chance to attack him, Breaking out of the chains Leo swung his blades with all his might damaging them, and then once they were all down he was on his last legs.

"Impressive, most impressive" a cold metal voice said

"No, it can't be" Leo said as he looked and saw a figure in silver armour with blades place on the shoulders, shins and a pair razor sharp Tekko-kagi "SHREDDER!"

"You have learned much, but it is useless" Shredder said as he approached Leo. Thinking quickly Leo pulled out an egg and crushed it in his had before flinging the remains which was a powder composed of ash, gunpowder, flour, a small amount of chilli powder and dirt into the eyes of the Shredder before retreating

"Much indeed, but you are nothing but a distraction, I will find the rat, and when I do you will be a masterless orphan, turtle" Shredder said before he was notified by a foot soldier about the girls "So they have no allies now, good"

* * *

"That was a good film" Dia said as she stretched

"I agree" Hinata said "Once you got past the jerk"

"So what now?" Ikagura asked before the sound of glass breaking was heard. Mimi quickly went to investigate and saw a roughed up Leo standing there panting

"Leo?" Mimi asked

"Run" Leo rasped out before hitting the titles with his right knee while he tried to get his breath back

"Breathe Leo, just breathe" Mimi said as the other girls raced in

"What happened?" Dia asked as Hinata and Ikagura went for their weapons.

"he's ba-LOOK OUT!" Leo shouted shoving Mimi out of the way of an arrow.

"Assholes!" Mimi shouted as she grabbed something and stood by the window just as a ninja was about to crash through it, Mimi swivelled on her foot and revealed a short shotgun and pulled the trigger before reloading "Now, who's back?"

"The Shredder's back, and he's not pulling any punches" Leo declared

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz YIKES! SHREDDER'S BACK! yeah he's back and he's mean. Now if you're wondering about why I have it between the girls in Mimi's apartment and Leo fight the Foot the answer is simple, much like how I had a Pizzeria named after the creators of TMNT I decided to do a chapter around one of the most intense parts of the comics: What comes around...goes around which is basically Leo fighting the Foot while the others prepare for Christmas doing the same thing I did here by cutting back and forth, only Leo was thrown through the window while I had him jump through it because he is still needed for the two parter finish. So that means we've get another FULL THROTTLE CHAPTER BURST! so hold onto your pepperoni**

 **SO until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Mimi asked

"The Shredder's back and he's not playing nice" Leo said

"How?" Mimi asked

"No idea, but I'm guessing we have to move NOW!" Leo roared before several Foot soldiers jumped in. Mimi reloaded the shotgun and kicked a Foot in the head before firing and reloading. Ikagura grabbed a carving knife and switched it to a backhand grip and swung at the ones Mimi missed. Dia held Ruby tightly before a Foot soldier came to where they were hiding. Dia smiling softly before swinging her leg out hard and then grabbing him while Ruby punched the Foot ninja then being pulled away and into the stair well where Hinata was in a stance with Ikagura

"I need to grab my sword" Ikagura said as they dodged several shuriken.

"Scrap that RUN!" Dia shouted as Leo was knocked back.

"Hello, Sun...HELP!" Ruby shouted over her phone as a Foot Brute smashed through the wall. Mimi growled as she pulled out her shotgun and pulled the trigger only for a click to sound

"Uh oh" Mimi said spinning the gun to use it as a club and then dashed away.

* * *

"Ruby? Ruby you there?" Sun asked

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked

"Ruby just shouted Help" Ruby said

"Where was she?" Sugino asked

"Mimi's apartment" Sun said

"Guys, I think it's time to crash the girl's party" Issei said

"Hurry up!" Raph shouted as the guys were already grabbing their weapons and running out. Once they were ready the rain had become a full blown storm. Marcus lead on as he knew where it was located. Soon a shiver went down Raph's spine

"Wait" he said holding his hand up and looking around when suddenly Mikey screamed

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Mikey?" Donnie asked

"He's back! The Shredder's back!" Mikey cried pointing up as they saw the silhouette of the Shredder

"Mimi" Marcus gasped

"LEO!" Raph shouted

"Come on!" Sun shouted as the group moved in, just in time to see a Footy ninja rolling down the stairs. Marcus stepped forward and grabbed a metal bat an knocked out his teeth allowing Sugino to race in to see if the girls were okay. Only to see four ninja wearing conical hates, a red cape and black uniforms

"Nice hats" he said before retreating, only to hear a smoke bomb go off and the hat wearing Foots were gone "Er guys

"SUGINO LOOK OUT!" Sun said using his bo staff to block a double bladed sword from one of the hat Foots

"Foot Elites!" Raph said

"Turtle scum" one of them said as Raph blocked his Trident

"How are you going Tri?" Raph asked

"Good, I'm about to have Turtle Soup, straight out of the shell" Tri said

"Yeah good luck with that" Raph said

"I agree" Marcus said pulling out a metal bat and swinging it into the face of Tri nudging him back; Raph then tripped him up only for Tri to disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"SHIT!" the two said

* * *

"Mimi you okay?" Sun asked as he and Donnie enter the apartment

"Yeah we are, but I'm out of ammo" Mimi said

"Okay then" Sun said as he turned his bo staff into a pair of nunchaku

"HEY! you're stealing weapons, get your own"

"Yeah, but yours can't join together can they?" Sun asked

"Just shut up and fight" Donnie said as the Foot Elite with the spear showed up and spun it as he pointed it them.

"Nice hat" Sun laughed as he bashed the elite over the head with one of his nunchaku while Donnie swept his feet out from under them, then jumped into the air and retracted into his shell which landed hard on the elite. Sun formed his staff again and knocked him out, only to have an axe swung at his head, looking back the Foot elite with an axe attacked Sun, who rolled onto his back and kicked the elite into the air which Ikagura kicked him in the face. Exhaling she calmed down as the Axe wielder got back up and flourished his axe, swinging it with high skill which glared at Ikagura before turning his axe to the side and smacked it into Ikagura's stomach making her winded leading into an elbow knocking her out. Sun growled and leapt into the air, delivering a three strike kung fu combo using his skill in Monkey Style Kung Fu. After Axe was brought down he checked Ikagura while Donnie defended him.

* * *

Leo and Mikey stood back to back as they faced down the last Foot Elite who was using a double blade. The two turtles nodded as the ran in and flipped over him. Once behind him they jumped into him with their shells facing them knocking him around, Mikey then got on his back while Leo spun him around like a helicopter and kicked him making him knock down, Mikey got up and spun his Nunchaku and smiled

"High Three" Mikey said

"Sure why not" Leo said before a Foot Brute showed up "MIKEY DUCK!" Leo shouted as he let loose a high kick into the Brute's face before taking up his original stance and drew his sword blocking a Foot ninja's sickle. Mikey drew the weight chain from one his Nunchaku stick turning it into a Kusarigama spinning the chain and throwing it at a couple of Foot soldier Mikey managed to disable them by pulling the chain back and kicking them. Leo nodded before he felt something was wrong looking around he noticed one of the girls was missing

"Mikey?" Leo asked

"Yeah dude" Mikey said before jumping on the brute

"Where's Ruby?" Leo asked before a scream

"RUBY!" everyone shouted as they rushed out and onto the roof.

* * *

Looking around no one could see where Ruby was, Dia was getting worried

"Ruby!" she shouted

"DIA!" Ruby cried out before a sinister laugh was heard

"Shredder!" Leo shouted "Let the girl go and come out"

"I don't think so Leonardo" Shredder said as the only thing the heroes could hear was the street and rain.

"Where is he?" Issei asked

"I have no clue" Sun said

"Donnie, you got a line on him" Leo said

"Negative Leo" Donnie said

"Raph?" Leo asked

"Nothing" Raph said

"Wait, what's that?" Sugino asked

"Hello Turtles" Shredder said showing himself with Ruby in his grip

"LET THE KID GO YOU WALKING CAN OPENER!" Raph shouted

"You think that I will box to your demand, think again" Shredder laugh "Foot Elite!" he shouted as the four elite Foot soldiers arrived.

"Not these jokers again" Raph snarled as the disappeared in smoke, only to reappear with large clay orbs. Throwing them on the ground releasing a cloud of irritants. Shredder jumped into the cloud and punched Leo in the throat; swept Issei, Marcus and Raph off their feet, slammed Sun into the ground, Sugino and Mikey took a palm strike to the stomachs while Donnie was taken down by a chop to the neck. The only ones standing were the girls remain and they stood together.

"You won't take us" Mimi shouted

"That is what you think" Shredder said as the cloud dissipated then to the rain, only for a new vial to be smashed where the girls were knocking them out cold. The foot elite grabbed the girls

"NO!" Ruby shouted

"Ruby" Sun groaned before going out cold.

"I have won for now" Shredder said as he walked away

"No" Sun said weakly before passing out

* * *

"RUBY!" Sun shouted jolting up

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked shaking his head

"I don't think so, I can't find any of the girls" Issei said

"You won't, Shredder took them" Sun said

"What?" Leo gasped

"We have to rescue them" Donnie said

"Are you nuts?" Raph barked

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked

"Show them man" Raph said

"There, that is Shredder's citadel, Oroku Tower" Leo said

"So if you attempt to rescue them; YOU'LL BE WALKING INTO A DAMN TRAP!" Raph shouted

"We call it the Shredder's Maw for a reason" Donnie said "because walking into that place blind will rip you to shreds"

"And no matter who you think you are, you are not getting through there alive" Raph snapped

* * *

"Then you need an ally" a voice said as a teenager wearing a black and orange hoodie said

"And you think you can do that?" Raph asked

"Why not?" the figure said

"Hang I know you" Leo said

"You do?" Mikey asked

"Yeah I do" Leo said

"Thehn why not explain it to the class then?" the figure asked

"I will" Leo said scowling.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah Shredder won, he's taken the girls and over powered the turtles and guys but a new ally has shown up who will be revealed in two weeks since next Wednesday Australian date I'll be posting my Avengers Crossover Celebration so I'm not sure if this will be the only one affected or they all will. But I think it will be a tough order making 18 chapters in a week while maintaining these as well. So I'm sorry in advance for such a bad cliffhanger**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're an Uzumaki" Leo said

"A what?" Sun asked

"Some say that uzumaki clan are mystic ninjas who can manipulate the every elements, other say they can heal fast but all of them say the same thing; they do it but controlling chakra" Leo explained "So which one are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the figure said lowering his hood

"No way, you're Hinata's boyfriend aren't you?" Marcus asked "she's talked about you  
"Yeah I am" Naruto said

"So are you going to help us out?" Issei said

"May as well, besides the Hyuga and Hamato clans aren't the only ones with a grudge against the Foot clan" Naruto said

"So when do we go in?" Takumi said

"Soon, we shouldn't let them stew" Naruto said

"So when do we move?" Raph asked

"Soon, remember patience is one of the ninja's key strenghts" Naruto said

* * *

"So we have their girlies, but what are you going to do to them Master Shredder?" Hun asked

"They will be bait to lure our those turtles" Shredder said "Besides one of them is Hyuga"

"Let us go" Hinata shouted

"You mean one of the enemies of the Foot clan?" Hun asked

"Hai" Shredder said "So we shall we use her to bargain"

"And these two, apparently they are from the Kurosawa family" Hun said

"Hm, an excellent plan, I've been after the Kurosawa's business empire for awhile now, and these two just may give me the leverage I need" Shredder said

"You won't get away with this" Mimi said

"Oh I will look forward to see how you beat me" Shredder said "Or how you won't"

* * *

"Easy Raph" Naruto said "The fight will be here soon"

"Then how are you meditating!" Raph snapped

"The calmer the mind the sharper the blade" Naruto said

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked

"It means the calmer your mind is the better you can fight" Sun said "It's an old saying from many different disciplines"

"I've heard it too" Issei said "My sensei would say it to me even time I was agitated by training"

"So where is the best way to enter?" Naruto asked

"Here; the old subway tunnel underneath, we can move swiftly and silently with the Shell-raiser before moving up" Leo said

"After that we'll enter the building from below and work our way up until we reach the Shredder and save the day" Raph said

"Shouldn't a distraction be used so that way the team who enters from below has an easier time getting through there?" Naruto said

"But what distraction would be a good one?" Takumi asked

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind" Takumi said

"Relax it seems to be working' Marcus said

"That's because I haven't done it yet asshole" Takumi said

"Then get on with it!" Sun snapped

"Oh you'll get yours don't you worry" Takumi said as he walked up to the front of Shredder's lair

"In three" Marcus said

"Two" Sun said

"One" Issei said

"GO!" Marcus said

"Okay" Takumi said "Hey, yeah I'm talking youse, any of you order a pizza, because I had to lag this pie all the way from Brooklyn, and my boss ain't gonna like it if I don't deliver, so whose pie is this?" the blonde chef said putting on a Brooklyn accent, the Foot sentries at the door looked at each other before turning to Takumi

"What kind?" the sentry said

"Ah its Mikey's famous Pepperoni and Mushroom" Takumi said

"Alright how much?" the second sentry asked

"$7.50" Takumi said

"Anybody got change?" the sentry said

"I got 10" one of the sentries said, soon the money and pizza was traded and the sentries were chowing down, giving the distraction team enough time to sneak in. Marcus stayed behind to make sure that the sentries didn't raise an alarm, once the sentries finished the pizza, they decided to laze about

"Hey guys" Marcus said chucking a puck up and down in the air, which he shot at the sentries with his stick. "The front's blacked out"

* * *

"Good work Marcus" Leo said as he drove the Shell-riser underneath the Shredder's base and stopped. Leo nodded to Donnie who opened the top hatched and pulled out a torch so they could enter the building. Once they were in Donnie noticed it was a server room so he hacked in and looped the footage. Once he made sure that the video was looped they moved out of the server room and continue on hiding in the shadows. Looking around Raph held them up as a Foot Ninja was patrolling. He was yanked into a hallway and knocked out, stepping out of the shadows was Marcus and his team. Raph nodded before they moved down the hallway was one. Donnie and Sun went ahead to make sure it was clear. Issei and Mikey ran ahead and signalled them ahead. The group moved up until Marcus pulled them back as Hun stomped past, the giant pausing only to look while grunting before he stomped off

"Think then act" Marcus said

"We're all clear" Leo said

* * *

"They're here" Shredder said as he looked up from meditating

"Are you sure, I didn't see anyone" Hun said

"You think that they would just be out in the open, no they are using the shadows to traverse up to us" Shredder said

"There is not even a glimpse of them on camera" Hun said pointing to the monitors. "Oh crud"

"Yes Hun, they have looped the footage to make sure they are invisible" Shredder said "Put everyone on silent alert, we don't want our foes to be placed on guard"

"Yes master" Hun said as he left the room. Shredder walked over to a window and looked out only to frown he was sensing something else in the building "Why am I so on edge, I know the rat is not with them, so why?" he asked as he looked around.

* * *

"So this is the barracks huh, where is every" Sugino said before his mouth was covered by Marcus

"Don't say anything else, we don't need a ton of Foot Ninja coming down hard on our asses" Marcus said

"He has a point" Sun said

"Donnie, can you cover my mouth as well"

"Sure why?" Donnie said covering his mouth as he mumble something which made Donnie deadpan stare at him "Please tell you didn't" to which Mikey shook his head "Oh good"

"Then why did you have Donnie cover your mouth?" Sugino asked

"So I wouldn't say that it's too" Mikey said

"Nope, nope, nope, nope" Donnie said recovering Mikey's mouth "Good idea"

"Man has it been quiet" Sun said before Donnie looked at him with a deadpan expression, grabbed his staff and smacked him in the head "What was that for

"What was that for, What was that for!?" Donnie snapped "You never say that!"

"How come" Sun said before dozens of Foot clan ninjas appeared with Hun

"THAT! that is why!" Raph said as they all stood back to back.

* * *

"Sun if we ever get out of this I'm going to kill you" Marcus said

"Okay, I missed up a bit

"A BIT!?" Raph shouted "This is not a bit, this is a lot!"

"Raph focus" Leo said

"Yeah, yeah I got it" rap said as he charged in and jumped kicked a couple of guys before rolling on the ground before popping up and uppercutting a goon. Donnie grabbed his staff and spun it around before stabbing it into the ground allowing him to use it as a pole-vault knocking down several Foot soldiers, jumping back on his feet and crouching down so Marcus could use him as a springboard, leaping into the air before landing with his bat held out on the head of a Foot Commander. Looking to his left Marcus saw Sugino kick a ninja in the balls making him making all of the guys wince. Naruto then flipped in and quickly took down a couple of ninjas before he threw shurikens at the lights making sure that they lights went out

"Let's move" Naruito said as the all quickly and quietly moved along

"Where are you?"Hun shouted

'Here" Leo said as he tripped Hun up allowing Sun, Raph and Naurto to knock him off. The guys moved on so that way

* * *

The next floor was an older more traditional looking hallway. Leo looked around the corner using the flat of his blade as a mirror

"We have to be getting closer" Donnie said

"How do you know?": Sugino asked

"Simple, the environment is changing, less modern more traditional Japanese" Donnies said

"So from this point on, tread lightly" Leo said

"How come?" Sun asked

"This" Raph said grabbing an egg shell and breaking it against his leg before throwing it across the room revealing laser beams

"Laser grid" Naruto said glaring

"So how do we get past that?" Issei asked

"Oh we've got a little trick" Leo said

"Which is?" Sugino asked

"Oh you'll see" Donnie said

* * *

Shredder was having a cup of green tea when he looked up and smirked

"Ah Turtles, you've come" Shredder said "And you've brought company"

"Cut the crap Shredder, where are the girls?" Leo asked

"If you want them" Shredder started before downing his tea "you will have to defeat me" he said puling on his helmet and claws. "So come now Turtles, Your end is near"

"Turtles, attack!" Leo shouted as the guys attacked shouting.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah I've added Naruto to the team for the rescue, why did I do that...well simple he's Hinata's boyfriend in the story and no I'm sorry if you though it was Sugino but he's baching in this fic. Also yeah the pizza bit was something I wanted to do for awhile now. The net chapter will be the climax and may give off a hint to a future Legacyverse fic.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

Shredder burst forward with a surprising amount of speed, which was only countered by Naruto he sidestepped and delivered a palm strike to his side before Marcus slapped an explosive hockey puck into his face creating a smokescreen allowing Donnie and Sun to jump in and use their bo-staffs to knock Shredder onto his back a bit as Raph turned his sai around and punched Shredder with the pummels while Leo jumped and did an overhead slash. Issei, Sugino and Takumi just shoulder charged the armoured ninja, but he was only shoved back a bit

"GUYS MOVE!" Leo shouted as Shredder kicked those three away and threw a kunai knife at the three. Marcus swung his bat at the kunai making it lodge in the wood. Leo grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground before growling

"Come turtles" Shredder said deploying his Tekko-kagi and ran forward

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Leo said as he's legs were swept out for underneath him while he grabbed Donnie and made him into a flail smacking Sun and Marcus. Raph jumped in only for his bandana and slammed into the ground, Naruto tried a jump kick only for Shredder to dodge him. Looking back an frowning he stood an looked at Naruto

"An Uzumaki, I didn't think you were still alive after the clans war." Shredder said

"Only because the Foot Clan attacked my clan and wiped them all out!"

"What!" they all gasped

"No" Hinata said from inside her prison as Naruto stood there solemnly as she watched on a monitor

"So I now know who to attack" Naruto said as he drew three shuriken and threw them at Shredder before blurring out of sight and kicking Shredder in the back of the head, phasing out of sight again jamming a kunai in the gap of his shoulder armour while avoiding the spikes; jumping Naruto glared at the Shredder who simple chuckled

"I see you have the rage of a Maelstrom as well, appropriate given your name; Naruto" Shredder laughed before he walked forward as blood trickled down the armour "And since you actually damaged me, allow me to give a fighting chance" he said sitting down "come

* * *

"What's the matter tired?" Raph going in with a kick, only for Shredder to block it while remaining seated "What the?'

"I know that move" Leo said

"Yeah, it's the Fudoza, or immovable seat" Naruto said

"Oh boy" Donnie gulped as he held up his staff while Mikey went in with an attack, which was blocked while Sun tried a flying kick and that was blocked as well, each attack they tried was blocked and deflected back at the heroes. Naruto looked at Leo and nodded to him. The turtles and heroes kept attacking him while Naruto slunk off. Shredder was paying no attention to Naruto due the rapid attacks that were being delivered to hi, Sun and Issei were trying to land a punch as Takumi grabbed an egg and crushed it

"Hey you over grown grater!" the half Italian said as he threw the irritation powder at Shredder who duck and the powder landed in Sun's eyes "Sorry about the that" he said before Shredder punched him in the gut, Donnie then went in for an attack at the same time as Leo, only they were blocked and sent backwards

"This isn't working" Donnie gasped

"It's not supposed to" Leo said making Donnie give him a look "It's a diversion"

"Diversion...Diversion for what?" Donnie asked

* * *

Naruto had snuck off in order to find the girls, he knew that Hinata had at least training and from what he had heard there were a couple other girls who had some combat training and experience. He had found where they were being held, but the tricky part was up now, he had to sneak around and try and find the controls to open them

"Looking for something blondie" a deep gruff voice said

"Uh oh" Naruto said looking back to see the massive mountain of muscle known only as Hun standing then "Crap"

"So you think you can free them huh?" Hun said grabbing Naruto and throwing him, luckily Naruto landed on his feet and glared at Hun "So you're a ninja like them damn turtles"

"Oh I'm nothing like the other guys" Naruto said brandishing a kunai and slashed the air making Hun laugh slightly before he felt pain and saw that his arm was cut "that's right I can make the very air into a weapon"

"Oh Crud" Hun said throwing a punch, which Naruto blocked while he hooked a leg around Hun's leg and brought him down before leaping back throwing some shuriken at him making him block. Naruto smiled as he scattered something on the floor. Hun ran at him only to stop and scream as he pulled some Makibishi caltrops out of his foot, taking his eyes off of Naruto quickly he was in the air heading for Hun's head, which when it landed made the giant stumble back for a few seconds as Naruto tried to punch Hun, making the giant smirk while grabbing the fist forcing Naruto to try and pull back which was not happening "Nice try punk" Hun said throwing him, but once again Naruto flipped in mid air and landed on his feet while thrusting his hand forward making a bullet of air, that impacted Hun's stomach and knocked him back.

"See you loser" Naruto said as he threw a right hook at Hun finally knocking him out "Damn" he panted before walking over to a machine and drew a kunai out, slashing at it with said kunai and slumped

"Naruto" Hinata said catching him

"Hey" he said softly kissing her

"Thanks for the rescue" Mimi said

"No problem, but we should get back" Naruto said

"Why?" Ikagura asked

"The guys are facing the Shredder" Naruto simply said

"Let's go" Mimi said as they dashed off

"You okay Ruby?" Dia asked

"I will be" Ruby said

"Good to hear" Dia said

"You two stay down" Naruto said

* * *

"Not again" Donnie said as Shredder stood up after using the Fudoza and threw the smartest turtle into Raph and Leo. Mikey extended his chain and wrapped it around Shredder's legs and pulled them out form under him, Marcus then smashed his hockey stick into Shredder's faceplate denting it, Sugino picked up an item and tossed it up and down before seeing a brazier and looked from the object to Shredder, to the brazier to the object and smirked.

"Light bulb" he said as he stepped up behind the brazier and took a sidewards stance "Hey BUCKETHEAD!"  
"What did you call me boy?" Shredder shouted

"CATCH!" Sugino said pitching the object

"Get down!" Leo shouted

"What?" Sugino said as the object exploded propelling Shredder through a wall "That was a bomb?"

"More like a ninja grenade" Raph said

* * *

"You know if I was genre savvy I would say this is becoming a recurring trend" Mikey said as they all ran through the hole in the wall

"What?" Sugino asked

"We're outside on a roof fighting the Shredder" Raph said

"Huh, this is different though" Mikey said

"How?" Sun asked

"Well we have more people and it isn't" Mikey started

"Don't say it Mikey" Raph growled

"You know storming" Mikey said before a massive crack of thunder sounded and the rain started to pour down

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT!" Raph bellowed

"Guys!" Naruto said as he and the girls arrived, those who were fighters stood at the front while the civilians stood at the back, Dia hugging Ruby protectively, Sugino and Takumi watching in interest while Issei was just there while Hinata, Naruto, Sun, Mimi, Marcus, Ikagura, Raph, Leo, Mikey and Donnie took up a defensive stance

"This end today Oroku Saki!" Hinata roared

"Try as you might, but this is the day you all fall by my hand!" Shredder said as he ran at them

* * *

"I don't think so" Naruto said as he, Sun and Raph charged ahead, Raph turned his sais around and used the pummel to weaken Shredder's knees before he jumped out of the way allowing Sun to jab his staff into the back of Shredder's leg while twisting it. He then held it out giving Naruto something to jump on so he could do the air bullet attack breaking some of Shredder's armoru. Donnie and Marcus charged in with their weapons and pried more armour off of Shredder's body allowing Hinata to throw a kunai knife which embedded itself into Shredder's side, he got up and punched Mikey who was coming in for an attack, only to feel Mimi's dagger slash the back of his arm making roar out in pain turning his attention onto her. This distraction gave Hinata time you used palm strikes to damage the Shredder's internal organs while Ikagura slashed down the back, Shredder grab Ikagura's hair and kicked her into Hinata sending them back. Naruto got angry seeing his and held his hand out

"Is that?" Mikey asked

"No way" Hinata gasped as a ball of blue energy was formed in his hand

"NO!" Shredder said as Naruto and Leo charged in "NO NO! NO! NO!" he shouted

"RASENGAN!" Naruto said as he thrust the ball into Shredder's chest. Leo then got in behind Shredder and in one quick stroke of his blade defeated the Shredder.

"It's over" Leo said as he put his swords back, he looked back and then threw a sword into Shredder's back before removing it "There try getting back up from that" he said as the group walked off

* * *

"So what's next?" Marcus asked they rested back in the lair

"Well, me and Ruby only gave to New York because we lost a friend who was young, she was a part of a welfare team going to Africa and they disappeared over central Africa. So decided that we wouldn't waste time and came to America for a vacation" Dia explained

"I'm going to the Deep South to sample some the cuisine down there" Takumi said

"I should be heading back to Japan" Ikagura said bowing

"Same here, after I found Mast Yoshi" Hinata said bowing to Splinter

"I'm going to catch a ball game while waiting for my team to get here, I came with Hinata before they had planned anything, so since I was here they decided to come

"I'm escorting Hinata and Ikagura back home" Naruto said

"All very good plans" Splinter said

"What about you?" Ikagura asked the turtles

"Same as always" Mikey said

"Besides The Shredder's actually dead this time, so a power vacuum may open up and we'll be here to defend it" Leo said

"I'll be joining them of course, still have to knock a few Purple dragon teeth out" Marcus laughed

"And I'm just the one who keeps them out of trouble" Mimi said "So who wants pizza?"

"Why not" Hinata said.

* * *

The next morning the humans departed for where they wanted to go next, the turtles sat on the edge of a building to watch those flying back to Japan while Dia and Ruby stayed in New York for awhile with Sugino and Takumi who was gearing up to go down to the deep south.

"So think things will be this peaceful for awhile?" Raph asked

"Maybe" Leo said

"There is always trouble" Donnie said

"But that's what makes it fun and reward, well that and Pizza" Mikey said taking a slice

"Couldn't agree more little bro, couldn't agree with you more" Raph laugh as the other took a slice as well and just relaxed with a good slice of Pepperoni Pizza for their favourite pizzeria.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah Shredder's dead and while I'm sure if its implied but Leo killed the Shredder the same way he did in the 2K12 series, without a head! So he won't be back and the Turtles now have some peace and as per usual the team is heading their own way, but some of them might be back in future instalments of the Legacyverse, but I won't say who.**

 **Now moving, a thank you to Mrotrax and bige1218, to those who faved and followed and those who just read this now and in the future. So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
